My Love Just For You
by Yuki No Fujisaki
Summary: Cintaku hanya untukmu Sakura-chan tidak untuk yang lain, summary gak jelas. ONESHOT. NaruSaku. Fic pertama, dimohon mampir kesini untuk membacanya. please RnR


Yuki's note : Yoroshiku minna! Yuki udah lama di Fanfiction ini, mungkin udah ada yang mengenal Yuki soalnya Yuki sering me-review fanfic (readers : gak ada yang kenal!) dan ini adalah fanfict pertama yang Yuki publish jadi, mohon bantuannya ya ^^. Tolong jangan kasih Yuki flame dulu, masih belum siap ,

Dicslaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto – Sensei

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura

Rated : T

Genre : para Readers yang menentukan genre, author-nya bingung *dihajar*

Warning : AU, OOC, typo and miss typo dimana-mana, abal, bahasa aneh, alur kadang cepet kadang lambat, buatan author gaje bin aneh yang menciptakan cerita aneh bin ajaib (?) pokoknya nggak banget. Jangan dibaca kalo kalian gak mau mati kebosenan (?) hati-hati dengan POV.

_Naruto and Friends : 16 tahun_

_**~If you don't like, don't ever read, you just must klik 'back' button. Arigatou~**_

_**~My Love Just For You by Yuki No Fujisaki~**_

"A-apa kau serius Naruto?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda, tangannya menutup mulutnya dan matanya menyiratkan rasa terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Apa hal seperti ini aku terlihat bercanda, Sakura?" Kata Naruto dengan lembut sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menerima mu" Sambil menghapus setitik air matanya Sakura menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto

"_Arigatou_ Sakura_-chan_" Kata Naruto yang langsung memeluk Sakura dan Sakura pun membalas pelukan itu.

Naruto merogoh sesuatu didalam kantong celana sekolahnya "I always love you Sakura-chan, ini bukti cinta ku pada mu" Naruto langsung memasangkan cincin dijari manis tangan Sakura.

"Hiks arigatou Naruto aku benar-benar bahagia" Air mata Sakura tumpah karena terharu dan bahagia. Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada Sakura hingga akhirnya mereka pun berciuman.

"Jadi, kita resmi pacarankan Sakura_-chan_?"

"Tentu saja _baka_ ini buktinya" Kata Sakura sambil menunjukan cincin cantik yang melingkar dijadi manisnya.

"Dan maaf ya, aku menyatakan perasaanku ditaman belakang sekolah ini sungguh tidak romantis"

"Ini cukup Naruto suasana yang sepi, rerumputan hijau dan dibawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran, bukankah itu bagus?" Kata Sakura sambil menggandeng lengan Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Ya bunga sakura itu sangat cantik seperti kamu Sakura-chan" Puji Naruto membuat rona merah dipipi Sakura dan Naruto suka sekali melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Astaga mereka mesra sekali, itulah semangat masa muda!"

Naruto dan Sakura terlonjak kaget saat temannya yang beralis tebal, penggila warna hijau, dengan motto 'semangat masa muda' itu tiba-tiba nongol dibelakang semak-semak dengan mata berapi-api (?)

"Shit kita ketahuan" Maki Sasuke yang langsung menampakan wajahnya.

"Ck.. merepotkan" Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru.

"Dasar bodoh! Kita jadi ketahuan" Kata seorang gadis berambut berwarna pirang pucat diikat ponytail yang langsung menjitak teman hijaunya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau tolol sih?" Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan indah dari mulut Inuzuka Kiba yang langsung membuat Lee melongo.

"Hey kalian sendirikan yang bilang, kalau kita boleh keluar saat mereka resmi pacaran, sekarang mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih kan" Protes Lee karena dia yang selalu disalahkan.

"Tapi tidak disaat suasana romantis seperti tadi" Kata gadis bercepol dua, bernama tenten sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Harusnya kau mengarti suasana" Kata pemuda berambut merah marun, dan memiliki tato kanji AI didahinya dengan suara datar hampir seperti Sasuke.

"Yahh.. mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sudah ketahuan" Balas pemuda berambut panjang, Neji mulai keluar hari tempat persembunyiannya.

Naruto dan Sakura cengok melihat adegan teman-teman nya, Ino, Tenten dan Kiba masih memaki-maki kebodohan Lee dan Lee sendiri malah sujud-sujud gak jelas sedangkan, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji dan Hinata tidak mau bikin ribut dan Shikamaru kerjaannya hanya menguap dan selalu merapalkan mantra '_mendokusei_' andalannya.

"Se-sejak kapan kalian semua disitu?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya sedangkan Sakura, dia masih terlihat shock.

"Sejak tadi _dobe_"

"Be-berarti ka-kalian melihat...umm... aku dan Sakura.." Kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Ya, mulai dari kau menarik Sakura yang sedang makan kesini, pernyataan perasaanmu pada Sakura, kalian berpelukan, hingga beriuman. Adegan itu terpampang jelas didepan mata kami semua" Kalimat panjang itu meluncur dari mulut Gaara membuat Naruto makin sweatdrop, Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk tangan Naruto dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ternyata kau bisa romantis juga Naruto" Kata Neji yang sedang memandang langit.

"Hn. Kupikir kau hanya seorang _dobe_"

"Apa katamu, _teme_!"

"Su-sudahlah, aku malu" Bantah Sakura lembut sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Ciiee.. sekarng Sakura memiliki kekasih" Goda Ino yang sudah selesai memaki-maki Lee dan Lee juga sudah menghentikan acara sujudnya yang tidak jelas.

"Ino sudahlah aku malu" bantah Sakura yang lagi-langi mennahan malu.

"Ck.. merepotkan" Rapal Shikamaru dengan mantra kebanggaannya.

Mereka semua pun menghabiskan waktu istirahat ditaman belakang sekolah mulai dari menggoda pasangan baru itu hingga acara saling mengejek hingga jam istirahat selesai.

_**NaruSaku ~My Love Just For You~ NaruSaku**_

Sudah hampir 3 bulan Naruto dan Sakura menjalin kasih, setiap hari mereka selalu berangkat sekolah bersama, pulang bersama, istirahat bersama, mengerjakan PR dan belajar bersama, selama itu hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, hingga...

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Hinata, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan sinis. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Sakura bertanya seperti itu karena hampir seminggu Hinata selalu menggampiri Naruto tentunya jika tidak ada Sakura.

"Just be friend Sakura_-chan_, memang apa lagi? Kau kan kekasih ku" Balas Naruto dengan suara lembut sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya juga, Sakura menatap Naruto "Sejak seminggu yang lalu setiap tdak ada aku Hinata selalu menghampirimu dengan keadaan menangis lalu..." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanta karena menahan tangis.

"... lalu tak lama kemudian kalian tertawa, bercanda, dan kau selalu membuat wajah Hinata merona. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan? Hiks.. aku melihat kalian dari jauh hiks.. hiks.." Kata Sakura karena tak kuat menahan tangisnya akhirnya dia menangis.

Tangisan Sakura memecahkan keheningan dijalan yang sedang sepi "Sakura-chan dengarkan aku" Naruto mulai menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Hinata datang padaku karena ia memiliki masalah aku hanya menghiburnya, tidak ada alasan lain. Percayalah padaku" Kata Naruto dengan senyuman hangatnya. Sakura yang menatap mata Naruto akhirnya percaya karena tak melihat kebohongan dimata Naruto.

"You still love me, Naruto?"

"Of course Sakura, I always love you, my love just for you" Kata Naruto sambil menghapus air mata Sakura dengan jempolnya. Sakura tersenyum lalu memeluk Naruto tak lama mereka berhenti berpelukan.

"Ahh.. sudah hampir jam lima, ikut aku Sakura chan aku punya tempat yang menarik" Setelah melihat jam tangannya Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah" Kata Sakura yang tangannya terus di genggam Naruto.

"Umm... Naruto untuk apa kita mendaki bukit ini? Kalau kita tersesat dihutan bagaimana?" Kata Sakura yang mulai khawatir.

"_Daijoubu_ Sakura chan aku sudah hafal dengan jalan ini" Kata Naruto meyakinkan Sakura dan terus menggandeng tangan Sakura agar tidak hilang.

"Naruto kapan kita sampai?"

"lima menit lagi Sakura chan" Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Naruto 'dari tadi jawabnya lima menit akan sampai tapi, sudah dua puluh menit masih belum sampai' batin Sakura.

"Naruto aku lelah.."

"Nah.. itu puncaknya aku jamin lelahmu langsung hilang setelah melihat ini" Naruto segera menarik Sakura naik kepuncak.

"Wahh..." Dan benar saja rasa lelah Sakura langsung hilang menjadi rasa takjub, bagaimana tidak takjub, dipuncak bukit ini dia bisa melihat seluruh kota Konoha, lampu-lampu kendaraan, ditambah pemandangan matahari tenggelam.

"Bagaimana, indah bukan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura agar duduk dirumput bersamanya.

"Ya indah sekali"

"Kau tau Naruto, aku sangat mencintaimu" Kata Sakura tulus sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto.

"Ya aku juga mencintaimu Sakura chan" Balas Naruto, lalu secara tiba-tiba Naruto menarik dagu Sakura dan...

CUP

Mereka berciuman beberapa detik lalu melepaskannya kembali "Dasar mesum" Kata Sakura sambil mencubit pelan lengan Naruto.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Goda Naruto.

"Hmp.. _Baka_.." Kata Sakura pelan dengan rona merah dipipinya, mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai hingga matahari benar-benar tenggelam.

_**~Yuki No Fujisaki~**_

"Sakura chan lama sekali" Gumam Naruto setelah melihat jam tangannya. Saat ini Naruto sedang menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan latihan basketnya, teman-teman nya juga sudah pulang kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang sedang OSIS. Dan sekarang Naruto hanya duduk dikantin, berkutat dengan I-phone nya dan menikmati segelas es jeruk.

"Na-naruto kun"

"Hi-hinata? Kau menangis lagi, kenapa?"

.

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

Akhirnya selesai juga latihannya, aku sudah terlambat setengah jam Naruto pasti sudah lama menunggu. Aku cepat-cepat mengganti bajuku lalu, mengambil tas dan berlari menuju kantin, tempat biasa Naruto menunggu.

Saat mau berbelok kearah kantin baru saja aku ingin meneriakan nama Naruto, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku karena aku melihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang... berpelukan. Aku mulai berjalan mendekati mereka tapi mereka masih tidak manyadari kehadiranku.

"Na-naruto a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kataku pelan, mereka pun melepaskan pelukan itu dan melihat kearahku, aku dapat melihat wajah terkejut Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hi-hinata? Bukannya kau menyukai Sasuke? Kenapa kau masih berani memeluknya, hah? Hiks... Hiks.." Aku setengah berteriak kepada Hinata, air mata ku turun begitu saja. Jujur hatiku sakit sekali melihat kejadian ini aku juga tahu bahwa dulu Hinata juga menyukai Naruto 'apa Hinata menyukai Naruto lagi?'

"Sa-sakura-chan ka-kau sa-salah paham" Kata Hinata terbata-bata padaku

"Sakura-chan, aku bisa jelaskan padamu..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Semua jelas dimataku, aku kecewa dengan kalian!" Setelah berkata seperti itu aku langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka.

**SAKURA POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

"Sakura-chan tunggu!" Teriak Naruto tapi Sakura tidak mendengarkannya.

"Na-naruto-kun ma-maafkan a-aku hiks.. gara-gara a-aku kau da-dan Sa-sakura bertengkar" Kata Hinata terisak.

"Tenang saja Hinata, biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada Sakura. Gomen aku harus mengejar Sakura" Kata Naruto cepat, Hinata mengangguk lalu Naruto meninggalkan Hinata.

'Kuso Sakura larinya cepat sekali, Tadi aku melihatnya disekitar sini' batinku kesal karena Sakura terus berlari saat dia tahu kalau aku sedang mengejarnya. Aku terus mengejar Sakura saat melihat dirinya terutama warna rambutnya yang mencolok.

TIN TIN TIN

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara, matanya membelak karena Sakura terjatuh diperempatan jalan "Nona capat menyingkir mobil itu remnya blong" Teriak bapak-bapak dipinggir trotoar.

Aku berlari lagi menuju Sakura 'tidak Sakura tidak boleh mati! Aku harus menyelamatkannya' batin Naruto.

Sakura yang sudah berdiri diam membeku entah mengapa kakinya tak bisa digerakan 'apa aku akan mati disini?' batin Sakura sambil menutup matanya, setelah ini pasti tubuhnya akan ditabrak oleh mobil itu.

"SAKURA-CHAN AWAS!"

BRUK

CKIITT

BRAAKK

"Ukh.. kepala ku sakit sekali" Kata Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Anda baik-baik saja nona?" Tanya seorang ibu-ibu sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Kata Sakura, dia melihat ada mobil yang menabrak tiang hingga tiang itu hampir roboh, dan tak jauh dari mobil itu banyak kerumunan orang.

"Tadi ada pemuda yang menolongmu, kondisinya lumayan parah tapi, sampai saat ini ambulance masih belum datang. Kalau sang supir mobil sudah dibawa ke klinik karena luka kecil dikepala" Jelas ibu-ibu tadi

Mendengar kata _pemuda_ Sakura menjadi teringat teriakan Naruto tadi "Ciri-ciri pemuda itu seperti apa ba-san?" Tanya Sakura cepat.

"Seragamnya sama seperti mu, berambut pirang"

"Na-naruto, t-tidak NARUTO!" Sakura langsung menghambur kedalam kerumunan itu untuk melihat apa benar yang tertabrak adalah Naruto.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura yang langsung menghambur kearah Naruto, seragam dan tubuh Naruto banyak noda darah terutama dibagian kepalanya.

"Naruto bangun baka! Hiks" Kata Sakura sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Naruto

Perlahan Naruto membuka kedua matanya "Yokatta, kau selamat Sakura-chan, kupikir aku terlambat" Kata Naruto lemah sambil tersenyum meskipun disudut bibirnya mengalir darah, disisa kesadarannya yang masih ada.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku, Baka. Kau terluka gara-gara aku hiks.."

"Because I love you Sakura-chan, My love just for you and my life for you too" Kata Naruto yang langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Na-naruto hiks.. bangun baka!" Teriak Sakura tapi Naruto tak kunjung sadar hingga ambulance tiba dan membawa Naruto dan Sakura kerumah sakit.

_**KONOHA HOSPITAL**_

Saat ini Sakura berada didepan pintu UGD matanya terus menatap pintu itu memikirkan keadaan Naruto hingga ada yang datang..

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Kata Minato, ayah Naruto. Disampingnya ada wanita cantik berambut merah bernama Kushina yaitu ibu Naruto dan dibelakang mereka ada Kyuubi sang kakak Naruto, meskipun wajahnya datar seperti Sasuke, tapi hatinya benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Masih ditangani oleh dokter. Minato-san, Kushina-san dan Kyuubi-nii hontou ni gomennasai Hiks.. gara-gara menyelamatkan ku Naruto.. hisk"

"Tenanglah Sakura sebaiknya kita bedoa agar Naruto selamat" Kata Kushina yang langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Naruto tak akan suka hal itu" Kata Kyuubi menambahkan. Tak lama sahabat Naruto datang setelah mendengar kabar Naruto kecelakaan dari Sakura ada Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata.

_30 minutes later~_

CEKLEK

Akhirnya pintu terbuka terlihatlah dokter yang menangani Naruto yang tak lain neneknya sendiri "Kaa-san bangaimana Naruto?" Tanya Minato mewakili semuanya.

"Bocah itu baik-baik saja, memang luka dikepalanya lumayan parah, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa, masa kritisnya juga sudah lewat sekarang hanya menunggunya sadar. Aku sudah menyuruh perawat membawanya ke ruang rawat kalian semuanya boleh menjenguknya, asal jangan dibangunkan" Jelas Tsunade panjang kali lebar. Semua yang mendengar itu menghela napas lega terutama Sakura dan Kushina.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka perlahan matanya 'Ukh dimana aku?' kata Naruto dalam hati. Tak lama Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menormalkan penglihatannya.

"Sudah sadar dobe?" Kata Sasuke yang melihat pergerakan tangan Naruto, semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Naruto. Kushina dan Tsunade pun medekati Naruto lebih dulu.

"Huah... mendokusei" Kata Shikamaru yang ada dipojok.

"Temannya sadar kok merepotkan" Kata Neji sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Shikamaru.

"Kalau ngantuk tidur dirumah sana!" Usir Gaara, tapi Shikamaru tidak menghiraukannya.

"Apa ada yang sakit Naru?" Tanya Kushina sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

"Hanya pusing Kaa-san" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku duduk?" Tanya Naruto, Tsunade pun langsung mengatur posisi ranjang Naruto menjadi setengah duduk.

"Untung nyawa mu tak melayang bocah!" Kata Tsunade dan Kyuubi bebarengan.

"Ucapan kalian terlalu kejam, kalian ingin aku mati. Jahat" Ucap Naruto ngambek. Sakura yang melihat itu tertawa kecil lalu menghampiri Naruto.

DUAK

"Baka!"

"Sakura-chan aku ini sakit, aku pasien masa kau tega memukul ku" Kata Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya, sebenarnya pukulannya tidak terlalu kencang karena kepala Naruto terluka jadi terasa lebih sakit.

"Kau membuatku khawatir baka, tolong jangan diulangi lagi perbuatan cerobohmu itu" Kata Sakura yang langsung duduk ditepi ranjang Naruto lalu memeluknya.

"Iya Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto tersenyum lembut "Masalah tadi itu kau salah paham Sakura-chan. Hinata dihadapi oleh dua pilihan"

"Du-dua pilihan?" Ulang Sakura, wajahnya menyiratkan tak mengerti.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Na-naruto-kun"_

"_Hi-hinata? Kau menangis lagi, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto kaget kerena Hinata datang dan duduk disebelahnya secara tiba-tiba._

"_Hari ini aku akan membalas perasaan Sasuke-kun"_

"_lalu? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti_

"_Ta-tapi ta-tadi Kiba-kun me-menyatakan ci-cinta pa-padaku, a-aku sa-sangat bingung. Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun, ta-tapi aku tidak mau menyakiti Ki-kiba-kun. Apa yang harus ku lakukan Naruto-kun? Hiks... hiks.." cerita Hinata sambil menangis._

"_Kau menyukai siapa Hinata?"_

"_A-aku ha-hanya menyukai sa-sasuke-kun"_

"_Terimalah Sasuke dan tolaklah Kiba" Kata Naruto cepat sambil tersenyum._

"_Ta-tapi..."_

"_Aku yakin Kiba akan mengerti, lagi pula kau kan sudah menyukai Teme sejak lama"_

"_Na-naruto-kun kau membuatku malu" Kata Hinata dengan rona merah dipipinya "A-arigatou Naruto-kun" Kata Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto karena senang sekali._

"_Do-douitaa Hinata" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"Salah paham yang manis ya..?" Goda Ino. "Ternyata Sakura cemburu" Balas Tenten, kata-kata itu membuat Sakura malu sendiri.

"A-apa benar begitu?" Tanya Sakura agar lebih yakin.

"Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja pada Teme, Hinata dan Kiba" Sakura langsung melihat ke arah mereka, pandangannya mengisyaratkan mengatakan _'apa benar?'_

"Hn" Kata Sasuke membuat Semua orang sweatdrop.

"I-itu be-benar sa-sakura-chan, sekarang aku sudah pacaran de-dengan sa-sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata malu-malu karena Sasuke menggandeng tangannya.

"Ya kalian salah paham, asal Hinata bahagia dengan Sasuke tak masalah untukku" Kata Kiba tersenyum.

"Oy.. Baka-aniki dan Baa-chan, aku sudah punya pacar jangan pernah memanggilku 'bocah' lagi" Kata Naruto sambil menatap Kakak dan Neneknya.

"Baiklah aku akan memanggil mu 'Gaki'" Kata Tsunade sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar ingin kembali keruangannya. "Itu sama saja Baa-chan!" Teriak Naruto gila (?)

"Memangnya ada yang mau dengan Kyuubi" Kata Minato yang sedang membaca Koran.

"Kyuubi mungkin tidak laku ttebane" Kata Kushina ikut-ikutan.

"Mana ada yang mau dengan moster macam dia" Kata menusuk itu meluncur dengan indah dari mulut Sasuke.

"Dasar Uchiha, akan kubunuh kau!" Geram Kyuubi kesal. Tiba-tiba handphone Kyuubi berdering.

"Oh kau sudah sampai | ya kamar adikku nomor 1109 | sudah didepan ya? | baiklah aku keluar sekarang" Kyuubi menutup telepon nya lalu keluar selama beberapa menit lalu kembali membawa wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang, bola matanya berwarna ungu keabu-abuan.

"Minna kenalkan perempuan ini bernama Shion, dia pacar ku" Kata Kyuubi tersenyum licik membuat semua orang merinding.

"NANII?"

"Yoroshiku" Kata Shion sambil membungkukan badannya.

BUGHH..

"Hentikan tatapan tajam mu, membuat suasana panas saja" Kata Shion yang tiba- tiba menyikut Kyuubi. "Sa-sakit Shion-chan" Ringis Kyuubi. '_Kyuubi nya saja seperti itu apalagi wanitanya, pasti dia bisa menjinakan Kyuubi. Hebat!' _Batin semua orang.

.

.

.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang sedang duduk dikursi samping ranjang Naruto. Hari sudah sore semua orang sudah kembali kerumah masing-masing termasuk Minato yang harus kembali kekantor, Kyuubi ingin menemani Shion dan Kushina akan pulang dan membereskan kamar untuk Shion karena ia akan menginap untuk sementara.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Kata Sakura sambil menatap Naruto.

"Rahasia. Itu mudah kok" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kita masih pacaran? Dan apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

" Tentu saja Sakura-chan, selama cincin yang kuberikan masih melingkar dijari mu kau tetap milikku. I always love you, you remember that?" Kata Naruto tersenyum tulus membuat rona merah dipipi Sakura.

"Teruslah merona seperti itu, aku menyukainya wajahmu jadi makin cantik dan imut"

BUGGH

"I-ittai Sakura-chan kau ini kejam" Kata Naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang habis dijotos kekasihnya.

"Jangan Seperti itu kalau kau melakukannya lagi aku akan membunuhmu" Kata Sakura kejam sambil mengepalkan tangannya didepan hidung Naruto.

"Kau tak akam mampu membunuhku Sakura-chan"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau mencintaiku, benarkan Sakura-chan?" Kata Naruto iseng.

"Ya benar juga Aishiteru Naruto" Kata Sakura cepat lalu mencium bibir Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Naruto membelakan matanya, tapi tak lama Naruto membalas ciuman itu.

_**OWARI - THE END**_

* * *

Gimana? Jelek? Acur? Pendek? Bikin bosen? Tulisannya berantakan ya? Atau apa? Ya inilah fic pertama yang berhasil Yuki publish, jadi maklumlah sama ceritanya. Yuki minta Reviewnya dari para senpai dan readers sekalian, tolong berikan kritikan atau saran yang membangun, Yuki ingatkan jangan kasih flame ya. _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ untuk semua readers yang mau mampir membaca cerita gak jelas ini (Readers : emng ada yang baca?) ^^

_Please Review, _


End file.
